1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a circuit board and a lighting device having the circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has no self-luminous which can make its own light, a separate lighting device is needed for all the liquid crystal display devices. Such a lighting device serves as a light source of the liquid crystal display device, and a backlight unit (BLU) refers to a complex composed of a light source itself for irradiating light to a rear surface of a liquid module, a power circuit for driving the light source, and all components for enabling uniform flat light to be formed.
The liquid crystal display device becomes gradually thin, and accordingly, a reduction in a bezel width of the liquid crystal display device has been needed. As one example, in order to reduce the bezel width, the structure of a circuit board on which light emitting devices are mounted, or the structure of a lighting device including a light guide plate for guiding light generated from the light emitting devices has been changed.
However, even though the structure of the circuit board becomes thin, the shape of a connector for providing an electric current to the light emitting elements has not been changed, and thus it is problematic in that it is difficult to reduce the bezel width due to the connector.
Accordingly, ways to mount the connector to the circuit board have been practically needed.